otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Price of Expedience - Part I
This log begins the finale of the first OtherSpace story arc... Craft Hangar - Diamond Lil Yellow auxiliary lights flicker overhead. The deck of this broad domed chamber, used to store reasonably sized spacecraft, is emblazoned with the red encircled image of a generously endowed human female with curly blonde hair, a feather boa wrapped over her shoulders and strategically placed, and a glittering diamond necklace. Sparkling earrings dangle from her ears. Printed at the base of the image are the words: Diamond Lil. LeBeau exits from the Bunker Hill. Grayback exits from the Bunker Hill. Nhoj exits from the Bunker Hill. Blackface sweeps the area with the light from his weapon. Grayback draws his plasma pistol, and looks around, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. LeBeau comes in from the tube and rolls behinda stack of supplies as he draws his pistol Nhoj pulls out his VH-9. Blackface creeps towards the door. Blackface quickly flicks down his face shield and replaces his hands on his weapon. LeBeau says, "Colonel dare is someting down da corridor" Blackface nods slightly and motions for the men to advance with him. Blackface heads into Corridor. Grayback heads into Corridor. Nhoj heads into Corridor. LeBeau heads into Corridor. Corridor - Diamond Lil The air reeks of ionized vapor and scorched metal in this broad passage that cuts through the heart of the barge. Yellow auxiliary lights strobe intermittently, but without much effect except for making everything appear as if in slow motion. Occasionally, you can make out snatches in the hazy corridor: Black marks on the walls. Charred spots on the deck. Wires and conduits dangling from the ceiling. Blackface creeps in slowly, moving his rifle from side to side, searching the area. LeBeau walks in and looks at the corpse Grayback kneels down next to the corpse, and checks for a pulse. Grayback says, "Dead...A pity. May his death have been an honorable one." Blackface growls lowly at the sight of the corpse. LeBeau sweeps the doors with his weapon "Looks like dare was a fight here Nhoj sees the corpse, and quickly looks around for other. Grayback stands back up. "Those who kill our kind are killed in return. Blackface motions for Nhoj to check the starboard door. LeBeau says, "Perhaps we ar to late an da polydrme is no longer here, taken by force perhaps" Blackface says, "Perhaps. But someone is here." Blackface says, "Let's locate the bridge." Blackface gazes at one of the ladders. LeBeau nods "Perhaps up den" Blackface nods and heads over to the ladder, keeping one finger on the trigger at all times. Nhoj checks out the door to the starboard. Blackface quickly looks down, then back up. Blackface says, "Alright. Up." Grayback nods and follows. Blackface heads into Corridor. LeBeau heads into Corridor. Grayback heads into Corridor. Corridor Flickering bulbs fail to do an adequate job of lighting this dim passage on the uppermost deck of the barge. Black scorch marks on the bulkhead walls suggest a battle waged aboard this vessel with energy weapons. It isn't clear, however, who was fighting. Or who won. Blackface climbs off the ladder and sweeps the room with his light. Nhoj arrives from Corridor. Blackface glances starboard. "That looks like the cargo hold..." Grayback backs up to the cockpit door, looking around the corner. LeBeau walks up to a door, "Looks like di could be a cargo hold" Blackface backs up against the wall by the cockpit door, raising his weapon. Grayback says, "There's someone in there." Grayback cocks his pistol. Blackface says, "We will enter on three..." Grayback nods. Nhoj looks around, turning to the cockpit. LeBeau cocks his head slightly "Yer right I can here him" Blackface says, "One..." Blackface says, "Two..." Blackface says, "Three. Go." Grayback heads into Cockpit. Cockpit Dim yellow auxiliary lamps do little to stave off the shadows consuming much of this chamber, which juts off the port side of the barge's main hull like a blister. Large windows, angled inward at roughly forty degrees, offer an expansive view outside. Charts on the aft bulkhead display much of the known territory in the Consortium and Fringe. Status monitors indicate how various systems are performing. Blackface arrives from Corridor. Nhoj arrives from Corridor. LeBeau arrives from Corridor. Grayback whips in the door aiming his weapon. "Freeze!" Caspar looks up anxiously from the navigation console and quickly draws a weapon. Blackface storms in, turning on his light and raising his gun at the man. Grayback says, "Don't try it pal." LeBeau runs into the room and crouchs behind a console Blackface says, "Drop the weapon!" Caspar looks furitively from one side to the other. Grayback keeps his weapon trained on the pilot. Caspar says, "NO!! You're one of them." Blackface says, "I said DROP IT!" LeBeau says, "Yu ar out numbered do no try id" Grayback says, "Drop....the weapon.." Nhoj aims his weapon at the unknown. Blackface's finger curls tighter around his gun's trigger. Caspar shoots the weapon at Grayback but misses horribly as a result of his emotional state. "YOU KILLED THEM!! Not me. NOT ME!!" Blackface quickly pulls his trigger, firing one shot. Grayback dodges the shot, and Grayback returns fire LeBeau returns fire Nhoj crouches down and fires. Caspar crumples to the ground. Caspar's body is hit by repeated fire....and crumples...lifeless Caspar was hit by all three shots. Grayback brings his weapon back up. "Pirates are not known for their brains." Nhoj stands, starts to look for others in the room. LeBeau crawls from behind the console and moves up to the pirate Blackface glances around then approaches the pirate, still covering him. Colliostro arrives from Corridor. Blackface nudges the lifeless body with his foot. LeBeau nears the body and kicks the rifle away still pointing his pistol at the body Colliostro enters and quickly looks around, scanning first the soldiers for injuries, then to the body Grayback moves towards the body and kneels down, searching the pockets. Grayback says, "Let's see if he has any ID on him.." LeBeau says, "Well id looks like he will no beable to tell us wha went on here" Nhoj retrieves the rifle, and holds it. Grayback pulls out a card. "Jack Caspar. Looks like he was the Captain." Grayback puts the card away as evidence. LeBeau says, "I wonder wa he was speaking of, dat we killed dem an no hem?" Blackface grunts slightly. "Get a medic in here, and deal with this filth. Lets go secure the shipment." Grayback nods, and speaks into his wrist comm. Colliostro clears his throat softly Grayback stands up. Blackface lowers his weapon and looks to Colli. Grayback holsters his pistol. Colliostro says, "no need to call for a medic" Colliostro tilts his head slightly, as if listening to something Nhoj holsters his pistol, throwing the rifle over his shoulder. Grayback says, "Why is that, Captain?" LeBeau holsters his weapon and moves to a computer to read over the logs Colliostro smiles slightly "because i would be the one you contact" Blackface grunts slightly. "Fine, you deal with this mess." Grayback looks curiously at Colliostro, and shrugs. Grayback says, "Let's hope this nut didn't lose the cargo." Grayback heads for the door. Blackface proceeds to the corridor. "Lets go look." LeBeau says, "Colonel" Colliostro says, "the voice tells me that you should be careful of booby traps" Grayback turns to look at LeBeau. "Yes?" Blackface hrms and looks back at LeBeau. LeBeau says, "If yu give me a minute I am scanning da logs now, to see if id is still here" Colliostro kneels down by the body and looks it over LeBeau says, "Or of anyting dat happened here" Grayback checks his mane for wrinkles and tangles as he waits. Blackface holds his rifle with one hand and straightens his armor with the other. LeBeau says, "Da logs show dat da cargo is still stored in da Hold, visual check just to be sure suggested" LeBeau says, "An someting else..." Colliostro counts the wounds on the body and shakes his head slightly muttering something to himself LeBeau says, "Id seems as if da crew did dis to dem selves" Grayback says, "You mean the crew killed themselves?" LeBeau says, "Day were on dare way from castor to Sivad when da ship lost power an paranoia swept da ship" Grayback says, "And the crewmemebers felt that their comrades were turning against them, and the ship erupted in war."" Grayback says, "Typical." LeBeau says, "Perhaps we can figure out more as wefinish da sweep o da ship" You feel the ship shake and the lights dim and the air grow a little staler. Blackface looks about, then back to LeBeau. "Colonel?" LeBeau says, "Wha was dat?" Colliostro looks up at the lights and his nose wrinkles Grayback says, "Sounds like the reactor just kicked out. We'd better hurry." LeBeau looks back to the computers "Looking" Nhoj jumps to attentivness, as the ship shakes. Colliostro tries to wrap the corpse's clothes around it more tightly and bundles it up Blackface nods and brings his rifle to both hands, heading to the door. "Lets go check that shipment." Colliostro takes Caspar Corpse. Blackface heads into Corridor. LeBeau nods "I'll be jus a minute, while I download da logs to a disc Corridor Flickering bulbs fail to do an adequate job of lighting this dim passage on the uppermost deck of the barge. Black scorch marks on the bulkhead walls suggest a battle waged aboard this vessel with energy weapons. It isn't clear, however, who was fighting. Or who won. (!) *** Life Support Systems Are Failing *** (!) Colliostro arrives from Cockpit. Blackface yells, "Let's move, people!" Corridor The air reeks of ionized vapor and scorched metal in this broad passage that cuts through the heart of the barge. Yellow auxiliary lights strobe intermittently, but without much effect except for making everything appear as if in slow motion. Occasionally, you can make out snatches in the hazy corridor: Black marks on the walls. Charred spots on the deck. Wires and conduits dangling from the ceiling. (!) *** Life Support Systems Are Failing *** (!) From Corridor, Blackface yells, "Everyone, get to the ship! Now!" Craft Hangar Yellow auxiliary lights flicker overhead. The deck of this broad domed chamber, used to store reasonably sized spacecraft, is emblazoned with the red encircled image of a generously endowed human female with curly blonde hair, a feather boa wrapped over her shoulders and strategically placed, and a glittering diamond necklace. Sparkling earrings dangle from her ears. Printed at the base of the image are the words: Diamond Lil. The group scrambles back aboard the Bunker Hill... Airlock Pressurized bulkhead doors are installed on opposite ends of this gunmetal gray chamber. Illumination panels are arrayed evenly along the walls and on the ceiling. Life support conduits and atmospheric scrubbers weave their way to starboard. The deck plating is scuffed and dark. Decompression hazard signs are posted prominently. Grayback enters through the hatch of the ship. LeBeau enters through the hatch of the ship. Nhoj enters through the hatch of the ship. Grayback says, "Move, move, move, move!" Nhoj heads into Access Corridor . LeBeau heads into Access Corridor . Colliostro enters through the hatch of the ship. Colliostro says, "sir" LeBeau arrives from Access Corridor . Grayback says, "Where is Blackface?" Colliostro says, "suggest we dump the bodies into space at first opportunity" LeBeau says, "Where is Colonel Blackface" Bridge Dim recessed lights illuminate this domed chamber at the extreme foreward end of the hull. Automated doors in the aft bulkhead lead out to the rest of the ship. Work stations for sensors, communications, weapons and navigation are arrayed in a tight circle around a raised command chair. A broad curved viewscreen fills much of the forward bulkhead. Balthazar arrives from Access Corridor . Dahan arrives from Access Corridor . Marson arrives from Access Corridor . Marson follows closely behind Balthazar Balthazar pauses at the back of the bridge, observing calmly. Dahan sends, 'I do not think that ship does have had sufficient time for more through examination.' Balthazar shakes his head, frowning. "We know all we need to know." Marson nods pensively Dahan dips silently, putting the pieces together for himself. Balthazar gazes slowly around the bridge, then looks back toward the engineering room. "We have been effectively lured into position." LeBeau arrives from Access Corridor . LeBeau heads into Access Corridor . Balthazar bows his head, silently. Nhoj arrives from Access Corridor . Grayback has arrived. Colliostro arrives from Access Corridor . LeBeau arrives from Access Corridor . LeBeau runs in an jump into the nav console Colliostro shuffles in and slumps into a chair near the rear of the bridge LeBeau mans the Navigation Console. LeBeau says, "Everyone ged ready, dis could be rough" Balthazar nods Nhoj takes a seat near the back, and straps in. Dahan rapidly floats out of the way of the...hurried crew. Blackface arrives from Access Corridor . Blackface runs in. "Get us freed up! Now!" Dahan wraps a few tentacles around some convenient holds. Grayback straps into a seat. Balthazar watches calmly Blackface says, "We've had a power loss." LeBeau says, "We ar unlinked" LeBeau says, "I jus lost da thrusters" Blackface nods. "Try to get us moving. I'll work on the power." Blackface heads into Access Corridor . Balthazar says, "Are we undocked?" Colliostro heads into Access Corridor . LeBeau nods "Dat we ar Balthazar nods. LeBeau says, "Some one tell da colonel dat I need da sensors to know where to fly dis ting" A rumbling wave of energy pulsates through the ship. Dahan unwraps his tentacles from thier secured handrests, and floats back. Dahan heads into Access Corridor . LeBeau says, "I need da engines" Through the viewport, you see a disturbance in space. Grayback says, "What the.." LeBeau says, "Wha da hell is dat" Dahan arrives from Access Corridor . Grayback says, "This does not look good." Grayback says, "Colonel, can you get us moving." Dahan sends, 'You have sensors. They back there want to know what is going on.' LeBeau says, "I need da engines" A sparkling tear begins to appear in space, throwing waves of energy toward the Bunker Hill Grayback jaunts to the console and looks over the board. Dahan nods, but freezes as he sees the tear. Grayback heads into Access Corridor . Balthazar braces himself against the bulkhead. Dahan quickly secures himself in place once more. LeBeau says, "I need da computer an da engines any time now" Something...large...appears to be coming through that rip in space. Dahan sends cyptically, 'I see the iron jaws now.' Balthazar grimaces and nods. A massive vessel emerges from the rip in space. LeBeau says, "What da hell is dat" Dahan sends, 'Big.' Colliostro arrives from Access Corridor . Colliostro walks towards LeBeau The vessel emerges fully from the rip in space, a great malevolent form that sends off ripples of darkness. Colliostro says, "sir, the Colonel believes we may be able to tap the power of the derelict ship by linking with it" Colliostro staggers and falls to his knees as the ship heaves LeBeau says, "I need da computer to see da ship to link wit it" Colliostro nods and stands, heading aft Colliostro heads into Access Corridor . Grayback arrives from Access Corridor . The large vessel emits a beam of some sort that locks on the Bunker Hill Grayback says, "Colonel, can you establish a link with the Diamond Lil?" The Bunker Hill is drawn inward, toward that vessel. LeBeau says, "I need da computer to see da ship to dock wit it" The Bunker Hill is sucked into a massive docking chamber. Grayback looks out the viewport. "We need to link to GET the computer!" LeBeau says, "I do no like dis" LeBeau says, "Den we are stuck here" Balthazar sighs and nods. Balthazar says, "As I foresaw. Now, perhaps, I can be believed." Blackface arrives from Access Corridor . Blackface hustles in. "Status?" LeBeau looks thru the view window "What the hell is this Grayback looks out the viewport. "We've been sucked into...something. not sure what. This doesn't look good." Balthazar hisses softly. "I can tell you with some authority what it is." LeBeau says, "We were pulled into the docking bay o a large ship" Blackface moves down to navigation. "Step aside, colonel." Grayback turns to Balthazar. "Then quit feeding us a line and spill it!" Colliostro arrives from Access Corridor . Blackface quickly slams a button. "Security on." Balthazar points out the viewport. "What you see out there is the very reason I insisted that we all give up the OtherSpace drive. It is why the Starwind was destroyed. It is why Martin Lovine was nearly killed." Colliostro heads into Access Corridor . Grayback draws his pistol. "All of you, stay here." Grayback heads into Access Corridor . Blackface unmans the Navigation Console. The group assembles in the airlock to disembark and explore the alien vessel... Airlock - SCT Bunker Hill Pressurized bulkhead doors are installed on opposite ends of this gunmetal gray chamber. Illumination panels are arrayed evenly along the walls and on the ceiling. Life support conduits and atmospheric scrubbers weave their way to starboard. The deck plating is scuffed and dark. Decompression hazard signs are posted prominently. Nhoj arrives from Access Corridor . Grayback says, "Without the computer we can't tell. all systems are running at minimal levels." Blackface says, "I'll go see if I can divert power." Blackface heads into Access Corridor . Grayback keeps his weapon aimed at the door, expecting it to blast open at any time. Blackface arrives from Access Corridor . Blackface says, "I have given the computer power..." LeBeau pulls his pistol out and keeps it by his side The door hisses softly, as a pressure seems to be exerted on it Nhoj pulls that rifle off of his shoulder, and follows the Colonel's lead. Colliostro hides behind the bulkhead Blackface quickly raises his rifle again. "Deadly force is authorized..." Grayback says, "Understood, and agreed." LeBeau creeps behind a doorway for coverage Colliostro silently wishes he had a rifle and continues to look for a weapon Grayback cocks his pistol. Blackface pulls out his plasma pistol with a free hand. Blackface looks to Colli. "Captain." Blackface holds out the pistol. Colliostro looks over "sir" he nods and takes the pistol Blackface puts both hands back on the rifle. Blackface says, "I'm going out..." Grayback says, "With the pressure they are exerting on that door, you'd be killed instantly." The pressure seems to fade Blackface says, "The code to get back in is 1425." Grayback nods. Grayback says, "If you go out, I go out." Grayback tenses ready to follow. Blackface nods slightly. "Very well. Slowly..." Colliostro holds the pistol in his hand, trying to get used to the weight of the weapon as he watches Blackface moves to the door, and hits the panel to open it, creeping out. Blackface disembarks from the ship. Grayback disembarks from the ship. LeBeau disembarks from the ship. Vessel Containment Area The shadows consuming this chamber make it seem at once both infinite and claustrophobic. Your footsteps, your voice - even the slightest whisper - echo dramatically in this cavernous bay. Giving some sense of scope is the relatively small landing platform upon which you stand, a grid of dark gray metal surrounded by waist-high railings. Extending from the platform to a hexagonal tube in the distance is a railed catwalk made of similar metal. It is unclear how high the platform is suspended above the bottom of the chamber. Blackface creeps out slowly, not activating his light in order to remain relatively unseen. Nhoj exits from the Bunker Hill. Colliostro exits from the Bunker Hill. Grayback follows behind Blackface, weapon at ready. Colliostro slides in to the side of the hatch and looks around, trying to cut the shadows by will alone, pistol held close Nhoj follows the Colonels slowly, hands on the rifle. Blackface creeps forward slowly, trying not to clang his boots on the metal. A whispering, hissing sound comes from the tube. Blackface raises his rifle at the tube, stopping. LeBeau cocks his head to try to hear the whispering Grayback crouches down, weapon aimed at the tube. Colliostro spins towards the tube, pistol aimed and holding his breath Nhoj watches the hexagonal tube intently. LeBeau squints his eyes to look into the corridor Blackface creeps forward some more. Grayback follows, crouched low. A chill wind hisses and whirls through the containment area, whistling through the rails. Grayback smoothes his mane down as the wind blows through it. Colliostro slides to the side of the room and sights his pistol over the others' heads Blackface stops in his tracks and crouches down, looking about. LeBeau lets his hais blow freely in the wind watching for anything suspicious Blackface resumes his slow advance, eyes darting to all corners of the room. Nhoj flanks Blackface, eyes darting quickly to every area visible. Balthazar exits from the Bunker Hill. Dahan exits from the Bunker Hill. Grayback follows again, making no sounds whatsoever. Colliostro slides forward along the wall as the others creep forward, pistol still trained on the tube Marson exits from the Bunker Hill. Marson looks around warily. Dahan silently floats out of the airlock, following Balthazar. Balthazar strides over to Blackface, his sandals clanking along the catwalk. LeBeau says, "I can no see if dare ar anyting ahead, id is to dark" Balthazar says, "Don't bother with stealth, Colonel." Blackface looks up. "Explain." Grayback looks to Balthazar. Balthazar glances around, shaking his head. "Our hosts know we are here." Blackface says, "And what are their intentions?" Dahan sends, 'Shall we take their invitation and proceed further, or wait for our hosts here?' Nhoj looks at the Shohobian. Balthazar dips his head slightly, then looks up. "I no longer hear the voice of the universe. Not my universe, at least." Grayback says, "I would prefer to face them rather than wait like caged rats." Blackface grunts slightly. "Please stay back. All Vanguard troops, we will advance." Grayback nods. Balthazar smiles grimly. "Face them? How do you face that which you cannot truly see?" Blackface stands erect, and raises his rifle to the tube. Grayback says, "And what do you mean by that?" Colliostro nods and takes a deep breath, ready to advance with the others Balthazar shakes his head. "Colonel...does it not strike you as odd, the loss of power suddenly coupled with the appearance of this ship? Blackface glances back at Bal, then to his gun, flipping its mode selector switch to fully automatic. Balthazar says, "A ship not unlike the one that shattered the line of ships along the Fringe-Parallax border not so long ago?" Grayback says, "Please get to the point." Balthazar laughs softly. "Be patient, Colonel. We have all the time...all the time...in the world. Whatever world this may be." Grayback growls slightly. Balthazar points to the Bunker Hill. "The price for our expedience is being exacted from us." Grayback says, "Well, as long as we're in this ship, we might as well explore it. Unless you think it will make our hosts mad, Bal?" Balthazar crosses his arms and shakes his head. "Our hosts do not consider us a threat. But they will let us go where they wish us to go, and no further." Colliostro tilts his head to one side as if listening and shakes his head Blackface lets out a grunt. "Then lets get a move on." Colliostro says, "Caution Colonel" Balthazar smiles faintly, then steps back toward the ship. Grayback says, "Let's see what we're up against." Blackface quickly moves into a firing position. Colliostro says, "i would rather they walk into our ambush than have us walk in to theirs" Blackface says, "Wait.." Balthazar shrugs. "You assume they walk." Blackface says, "I believe I just saw a figure at the doorway." Dahan sends, 'You assume they have phyical form as well.' Colliostro ignores Balthazar "Even though they don't consider us a threat, an ant can bring down a man should he bite the right place" LeBeau says, "Captain, I hav seen des hive minders once, day do no care about us here" Grayback turns to LeBeau. "Hive Minders?" Balthazar wrinkles his brow. "The Ri'Kammi consider us tools - a means to an end - nothing more. What they wish gone, goes away. What they wish to use - they keep." Grayback says, "If we're up against those things, we really are in trouble." Balthazar laughs softly. "By the voice of the stars, have I not been saying that?" LeBeau says, "I saw one o dem take numerous plasma shots an id no even phase is" Blackface lets out a low growl. "Can we stop our bickering?" Colliostro shakes his head and mutters something about damned fatalists Blackface says, "I will advance. If you wish to remain behind, fine." LeBeau says, "Well leds jus head on, da could o stopped us by now if day wanted to" This time, it is Balthazar who allows himself a smirk. Blackface starts toward the tube. Blackface is driven back by the force of a shimmering force field. Blackface lets out a loud grunt and stumbles back. Balthazar settles into a lotus position on the platform, closes his eyes. Colliostro smirks "perhaps we should follow the eye's lead and just give up." Blackface growls. "You can. Not I." Balthazar says, "I will seek advice from these stars that surround us. It is possible that they will choose to speak." LeBeau walks up to the doorway and taps his hand on the forcefield Blackface begins to look around the door frame for any sort of access panel. Dahan is driven back by the force of a shimmering force field. Colliostro nods in agreement with Blackface and sneers at the Eye Grayback says, "It's obvious that we are indeed caged rats." Marson fixes Colliostro with an icy glare. Grayback says, "And bashing against a forcefield isn't going to help." Grayback holsters his weapon, useless since they are facing Hive Minders. Continued in The Price of Expedience - Part 2 category:Arc I logs